I Know My Own Mind
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: Takes place directly after the film. Eames takes it upon himself to see if Robert Fischer will be alright, and see if the idea works. Later Eames/Robert. Rated T for now.
1. Staying With the Company

**AN: Okay, I absolutely loved **_**Inception**_** and my new OTP has become Eames/Robert. I hope you enjoy this and that it's well written. I've read a lot of **_**Inception**_** fanfics but this is the first one for the movie that I've written. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Robert texted away at his phone, finishing up a small business problem, before he left the baggage claim. He stopped as a man walked past him. He recognized him from first class but as he looked away he could've sworn that he knew him from somewhere else.

However, Robert threw that thought out the window as he saw another man, someone else from first class. He was close enough so that Robert could hear him mutter a few choice words about the service in America with a thick British accent.

Robert knew that he worked for his godfather, he had known that when he walked past him in first class. But, as he saw him, he had a strange feeling of gratitude go over him. He didn't understand it; he had never had a conversation with him besides when he said excuse me on the plane. He shook his head slightly, deciding to ignore it and just go on his way. He had a funeral to attend.

As he thought about the funeral, a stab of pain over his father's death shot through him. The sudden wave of emotion surprised and confused him but he kept a straight face since he was in public. Besides, it wouldn't be good for the new CEO to be found crying in public. That, and Uncle Peter would probably say it was unprofessional or something.

Thinking about his Uncle Peter confused him even more though. Just thinking his name made Robert irritated but that didn't make any sense at all. No, it did make sense but why did it make sense?

He shook the thoughts away, deciding that it was just the long flight that was causing him to think like this. Yes, that's what it was.

* * *

Eames glanced over at Robert Fischer, amazed at how he seemed to not remember a single thing despite the hell he went through down there. As he looked at him, he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty about what they had done. Feeling guilty wasn't a good thing but at least he hadn't felt it while in the dream world.

Even though they had planted the idea into his head, they really didn't know how it would grow, especially on a personal level. Really, Eames shouldn't even be worried about this but he was. He didn't understand why but he was.

Robert had had probably the worst relationship with his father that a person can possible have and the idea that they had planted pretty much would rewrite everything that had happened between him and his father. It wouldn't _actually_ change the past but Robert's view on what happened would.

He felt troubled and concerned for the new CEO.

_Maybe I should stay employed for just a little bit longer_, he thought to himself since he still did work for Browning. Besides, this way they could know for sure if it worked, though Eames was sure it had.

In truth, he simply wanted to make sure that Robert was going to be okay for you never really know how an idea is going to change someone. Eames doubted that Robert would end up going crazy and killing himself, like what happened with Mal, but you never know and it would be in everyone's best interest if Robert didn't die.

* * *

God he felt terrible. His heart hurt and it was nearly impossible to keep the tears out of his eyes.

But that didn't make any sense. He had been a disappointment to his father. He had hated the old man. So, why did he want to cry his eyes out like a twelve year old girl who just lost her first pet? It made no sense yet a part of him was saying that he should be sad.

And then it became even more confusing. Uncle Peter had put a comforting hand on his shoulder, trying to make him feel better, and his first reaction was to throw it off. His godfather hadn't said anything, probably thinking that Robert didn't want to look weak in front of others, but that wasn't it at all.

His godfather had begun to disgust him for things that he didn't understand. He felt that he really should hate him but he didn't quit understand it.

His head was so jumbled up that at the first chance he left the swarm of people and found a restroom. Robert took several deep breaths as he splashed water onto his face, covering up the unwanted tears that had started to descend down his face.

He felt like a child again; afraid, confused, tired, and all for reasons unknown.

Suddenly, his uncle was there, once again trying to comfort him. However, before he could say a single word Robert threw up his hands, pushing Browning away.

"Just don't," said Robert as he walked passed him. "I need to be alone right now."

Once again, he avoided the people, walking around and went outside. Of course it had to start raining as he began walking but he really didn't care at the moment. He felt like if he walked far enough, and if the rain kept falling, then maybe everything would make sense. Maybe then he'd understand what was going on.

By the time he walked back to where everyone was, the rain had stopped, the funeral was officially over, and he was drenched to the bone.


	2. Revealing Pain

**AN: Since you don't have an account I just wanted to quickly say thanks to myotinae for giving me the good luck and I hope you like this chapter. I had this all planned out in my head and then the moment I finished writing the first chapter my mind went all a wire so I really have no idea where this story will end up.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the funeral and Eames was currently working under Browning still. At every possible moment though, he would go to Robert's office, normally delivering some type of folder containing anything from statistics to an employ's resignation.

From what he could tell, it did look like Robert was going to break up his father's (now his) company and overall it looked like the inception had worked. However, not for the first time as Eames walked into his office, he couldn't get the feeling that something was wrong.

"Here are the papers you asked for sir," he said. Eames wanted to say more, ask what was wrong, and had the strange urge to comfort the man in front of him but that would obviously be way to out of place.

Robert didn't say anything, which wasn't out of the usual. Nevertheless, at the moment he was rubbing his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept the night before. Eames was turning to go, almost ready to open up the door, when he heard a cry of pain that sounded from behind him.

Spinning around, Eames ran to Robert who was now on his knees, holding his head in pain. "Robert, what's wrong?" he asked urgently, forgetting all formality. He held the younger man in his arms, tightly, as if letting go would only bring more pain.

With his teeth gritted together, the CEO suddenly let out a huge breath, his shoulders and arms relaxing into Eames grip. After, several more deep breaths, he made to get up and Eames quickly helped him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine now. Thank you Eames," Robert said, brushing off his suit.

Eames was shocked the man even remembered his name but quickly asked, "Are you sure you're alright? Would you like me to call a doctor—"

"No!"

Eames took a step back from the force of the response, surprised by Robert's frightened and angered expression.

"No," he said again, this time more calmly. "I'm fine now, honestly. It was just . . . I'm fine now."

His answer suggested that he either didn't know what had caused the pain, or he was unwilling to tell it to Eames. However, Eames let it go and instead said, "If you are sure you're alright darling, I think I'd best be going now."

"Darling?"

Had he actually just said that out loud? In England, really in most places in Europe, people were use to others calling each other pet names, even if they weren't extraordinarily close. In America though, it was obviously less common.

"Sorry, habit of mine Rob — I mean sir," Eames quickly corrected himself.

"It's fine," Robert simply said, motioning that he could leave now.

Eames began walking away and had already opened the door when Robert suddenly spoke again however. "Also, Eames, don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course not sir," Eames replied before closing the door being him. He still couldn't believe he had just called him darling.

* * *

The day was almost over and though he hadn't forgotten about the incident, Robert had managed to push it to the back of his mind what with all the paperwork he had to go over. He finished putting away a few papers, grabbed his coat which he had taken off a while back, and left his office.

A car was waiting for him in the front of the building, waiting to take him home. He got in and directed the driver straight to his house. Thankfully, he didn't have any other plans for the day.

As they drove in silence, the radio playing some classical music the background, Robert's head began to hurt again. It wasn't anywhere near as bad as last time but it hurt enough to make him hold his head in his hands again.

"You alright sir?" asked the driver worriedly as he glanced back at his employer.

"Fine Franks, just a headache," Robert replied, hoping that he wouldn't ask any more questions. He was gratefully rewarded with his driver's silence.

When he got home, he slipped out of his work cloths and into something more comfortable; a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Granted, the jeans and t-shirt were probably the most expensive you could buy but it still would've surprised anybody if they saw Maurice Fischer's son dressed like this. After the age of seventeen, not even his Uncle Peter had seen him dressed in anything this comfortable.

Padding through his house, Robert went to his main bathroom and quickly took an ibuprofen, hoping it would ease his headache. He then went to his living room and opened up one of the polished cabinet's to reveal a flute case.

Originally it had been sitting underneath his bead for years upon years, becoming rusted and collecting a thick layer of dust. He had played in school for numerous years, being picked on constantly because it was a girly instrument, but he had still played it.

However, when his father had found out, he had never bothered himself with Robert's school life, he had been furious saying that it tarnished not only his own reputation but the family's as well. He had been so angry at him at the time.

_No, not angry, he just didn't want to worry about Robert being bullied, or hurt simply because of playing an instrument._

Now where had that idea come from? Once, again his head began to hurt even more and he massaged his temples several times before picking up his flute.

Opening up the case, he revealed the now shining flute, perfectly oiled so that the keys moved easily beneath his fingers and so cleaned he could see his reflection in it. He played a couple of notes, tuning it by ear, and then walked over to where a now permanent music stand stood.

He began to play Gabriel Farue's Elegy OP 24 in G, the sad, soft sound resonating through the empty house. Six minutes later, when he finished the piece and let the flute fall from his lips, he realized his headache had finally disappeared.


	3. I Can't Betray You

**AN: I'm honestly surprised I've been able to write this much what with all the homework I've had. I'll try to make updates as consecutive as possible but I do apologize in the long run for any long breaks. Once again, thank you to anyone who has read this, favorited it, followed it, or has reviewed. Enjoy.**

* * *

Eames probably should've told Saito what had happened, or Cobb, or Arthur, or really anyone that had been on the team that had infiltrated Robert's mind. However, he kept what had happened between Robert and him secret. Even giving the slightest hint that something had gone wrong with their inception would do no good for anyone.

But when Eames went to his current apartment, he sat on his couch for at least an hour, looking at the phone in his hands. He had said he wouldn't contact anyone else in the team but now as he stared at his contacts list he wasn't so sure. By not telling someone, he was betraying the team, but if he did then that would be betraying Robert, whether he knew it or not.

Really, he shouldn't even be worried about this, the team was what came first, it was what mattered and yet, he felt more attached to Robert from the past week than he did to even Cobb.

Finally moving around the place, he made himself dinner, ate, took a shower, and was once again on the couch staring at his phone. Eames glanced through the numbers and then stopped on one that he hadn't considered, Ariadne.

He had completely forgotten he still had hers.

Before he had the chance to reconsider it, he quickly clicked send; putting the phone to his ear and hearing it ring several times before she answered.

"Eames?" came the confused and very tired sounding voice.

Eames realized that it was probably the middle of the night if she was still somewhere in Europe and asked, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I just usually sound this great," she muttered making Eames laugh.

"Sorry for waking you but I needed to tell you something."

"Tell me what? Has something happened?" she asked, immediately understanding that something must be wrong if Eames was calling her. It was extremely unlikely it was a social call.

"Before I tell you I have to have your word you won't tell Cobb, or Saito, or anyone," Eames said as he rubbed his weary eyes.

"Of course," Ariadne said immediately and meaning it as well. However, when only silence met her on the other end she said softly, "Eames, what's wrong?"

"It's Robert. Robert Fischer. Something's wrong I just know it. Today he had this headache that caused him enough pain to fall to his knees and then suddenly just seemed to disappear."

"Why wouldn't you want to tell Cobb this? He should know what's going on."

"Honestly I have no idea."

"You've known Cobb for a long time, you trust him. Why wouldn't you want to tell him, or even Arthur for that matter?"

"I don't want to betray Robert, I feel like I'm betraying him simply by talking to you, and I don't want to think about what Saito might do to him if inception didn't work just to simply be the best."

There was silence on the other end for quite some time when finally Ariadne said, "Well . . . the headache only just happened today. It would probably be a good idea to just see what happens. For all we know, he could be just fine."

Eames nodded and then, remembering that he was talking to her on the phone, said, "Alright. And you promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise, now can I go to sleep Eames?"

He laughed as her serious voice became joking. "Of course, night love."

"Good night Eames."

* * *

However, despite her words, Ariadne couldn't go to sleep. It wasn't that she was thinking of telling one of the others in the team, she would keep her word, but that didn't stop the wheels from turning in her head.

She hardly knew Eames but he seemed like the type that, though he might make friends easily, only had a few true people that he trusted. Yet, despite all this, he had obviously had trouble with telling her about what happened because he felt he was betraying Fischer, a man he had known for an even shorter amount of time than herself.

Then an idea popped into her head.

Maybe, Eames was falling or had already fallen for the man.

It would make sense his reluctance to be disloyal to him. Fischer was also an attractive man and extremely rich, though she was pretty sure that wasn't something that Eames cared about. Eames had also been the one to portray his Uncle Peter and had seen firsthand what happened between Fischer and his minds portray of his father.

Now that Ariadne thought about it, Eames never had explained what happened while she and Cobb were in limbo with Mal.

With these thoughts on her mind, she sighed, turned off her side lamp, and went to bed.


	4. Seeing You Around

Robert had had the strangest dream the night before. He had been tied and gagged, bruised and cut, laying on the floor of a porch. The porch must have been to some fancy apartment and an area where bars for leaning on should've been there was nothing.

He had been like that for several minutes until someone came to him pulling the gag out of his mouth, asking if he was okay. Robert had thought it might be a girl but he couldn't tell, her face clouded from his vision.

She had gone away for a moment and while he was alone, Robert could've sworn he felt hands move across his chest. Then, when the girl came back she shoved him over the side.

As he fell, wind whipped across his face and he could feel the invincible hands were back on his chest again when, all of a sudden, with a huge jolt, he woke up and found himself lying on his floor, beside his large king size bed. His head hurt, mostly from hitting it on the floor but it also felt like the headache was back as well.

As he got up, he glanced at his clock and was shocked to see it read twelve forty AM. He had fallen asleep at about ten meaning he had only slept for a little less than three hours. Sighing, Robert got up and went to the bathroom and took another ibuprofen.

Walking through his house and to his kitchen, Robert got a glass of water, quickly gulping it down his surprisingly dry throat. After a few slow deep breaths, he went back to his bed but he didn't fall asleep. He just lay there, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Finally, he started to move around, trying to see if lying on his side would be any better. It wasn't and in the end all he could do was stay there.

* * *

Robert's hand slammed down onto the alarm clock only seconds after it started beeping. His eyes were red and dark circles were under them. He hadn't slept a wink and felt terrible but got up none the less.

He took a shower, cleaning himself off, and dressed himself into a crisp, clean suit. Though he still looked tired, he was at least more presentable. Robert got to work about fifteen minutes before seven thirty and thanked his drier before getting out of the car.

People greeted him in the hallway and he nodded in return. He almost got to his office though when someone finally stopped him.

"Morning sir," said Eames from behind him.

"Good morning," replied Robert as he turned around and saw the folder in his hand. "What's that?"

"The statistics on the cost of our—"

"Do you mind putting that on my desk for me?" interrupted Robert.

"Not at all sir," replied Eames as he followed him into his office. As the door closed behind him he said, "Do you not want others to know you're selling off the company?"

"I don't really care what other people know just as long as it's not my Uncle. I just know he'll have a fit and try to stop me if he gets word of this to soon," answered Robert as he sat down behind his desk.

Eames could've left at that moment but instead remained standing and asked, "Did you sleep alright sir?"

Anyone else and Robert would've lied but instead he said, "Not really. How could you tell?"

"You're normally livelier and the circles under your eyes give it away as well," replied Eames with a small apologetic smile that Robert surprisingly returned.

When Eames didn't move however, Robert looked up and asked, "Was there anything else?"

"Oh, no, sorry sir," Eames said and quickly began to leave.

As he shut the door behind him, Robert couldn't help wishing that he had called him darling again like the day before. He had been absolutely adorable when he had realized how strange it sounded. However, Robert shook away of these thoughts. He had enough to think about without putting a love life in on top of that.

As he worked, he went from doing paperwork in his office to moving around the building and asking people how things were coming along. This was something his father had never done. He had always thought of himself as better than others, especially employees and Robert most defiantly didn't want to be that kind of person.

However, as he thought of his father, conflicting emotions were brought up and his head began to ache again. Stopping by a restroom, he went to splash his face slightly with water and rubbed his temples several times to try to dispel the headache.

"Please don't tell me you're going to collapse on me again sir."

Robert looked at the bathroom mirror to see Eames standing behind him. A quick glanced confirmed that no one else was in the restroom with them so Robert turned around and said, "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Eames nodded but didn't look convinced. His posture suggested that he was ready to dive forward at any moment if need be. "How has your day been sir?"

"Fine, and yours?" This was something else his father would never had done, make simply conversation with an employee. Once again, thinking of his father caused his head to hurt so Robert expelled any thought of him for the moment and simply focused on the man in front of him.

"Very well, thank you," replied Eames. "I hear you've been active. Do you have plans for the Christmas party yet?"

"Christmas— ah shit!"

Eames chuckled as he said, "Careful love, it's not very becoming of the CEO to curse in public."

Robert noticed the use of the pet name but decided not to point it out. Besides, he liked how it sounded. "I completely forgot about that stupid party. I suppose everyone will be expecting me to keep the tradition."

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," replied Eames.

"No, it's fine. It's just that it only adds another thing onto the pile of work that I have to do. Even if it is a month away."

"I wouldn't worry to much about it. Your secretary has already got through with a lot of the planning from what I've heard."

"Thank you for making me worry for nothing Eames," Robert said with a small chuckle.

Eames laughed as well as he looked at him. He couldn't help but think that Robert looked happier than he had ever been in his life simply standing there. "Well, you have a good day sir."

"As do you . . . love."

"Lo— did I do it again?" Eames shouted in embarrassment, his face turning red.

Robert smiled as he left replying, "You most certainly did."

* * *

**AN: Here's just a little extra something before I go to bed. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Pain of Arguing

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews Kiraling and I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the others.**

* * *

Robert made his way back to his office and before going in stopped in front of his secretary, Terry Valero. "Valero, did you already put together the plans for the Christmas Party this year?"

"Yes sir. Did you not want to host it this year?"

Robert shook his head as he said, "No not at all. I was just wondering, have you already made invitations, for the men and women that my father has invited every year?" The people he spoke of were either extremely rich, extremely smart, or, more commonly, both.

"Yes but I haven't sent them out."

"Good, throw them away," replied Robert as he made his way into his office.

Stunned, Terry followed him in and quickly asked, "Why?"

"The Christmas party was always supposed to be for the employees yet my father always invited these people he had met only once or twice. Why? Simply to show off, and I personally don't want to be that kind of person."

"Oh," Terry said, a little stunned by his small speech. Then, with small smile on her face, she said, "Well, I think that's a great idea. I've also thought up a theme unless you want to change it."

"Tell me your idea for a theme first."

"Masquerade," she replied.

Robert thought about it for a few seconds. A long time ago they had done a theme like that but oh well. He liked the idea of doing it again and besides, it didn't have to be the exact same. "Alright," he said. "I'll trust that you'll have everything organized and done by Christmas Eve."

"I'll do my best sir," she said with a smile.

Robert gave a slight smile back, happy that she, and other employees, seemed happier. Now that he thought about it, he had never really seen Terry smile, at least not at work.

With a small sigh, Robert went back to the papers on his desk and it was about an hour later when the doors to his office were thrown open. Looking up, with a slightly irritated but strangely calm glance, he asked, "Yes?"

In front of him stood his Uncle Peter with a furious look on his face. Behind him was Terry who gave an apologetic smile for not stopping his godfather from bursting in but Robert waved her away and turned back to his uncle as she quickly closed the doors.

"What do you think you're doing, selling off your company like this?" he asked angrily.

"Have you just noticed?" asked Robert innocently as he clasped his hands together and cocked his head to the side. "I've been in the act of doing it for over a week now."

"I don't care how long you've been breaking it up. What I want to know is why you're destroying the empire your father left behind. If it's to get back in his face—"

"No!" Robert shouted, denying the accusation before Uncle Peter could even finish it. "This has nothing to do with my father so don't even bring him up again."

"Then what? You've been under a lot of stress lately. Maybe you're just not ready to take on a job this demanding."

"First off, my father's been pushing me towards this job since I was able to talk. I could've tried to be any number of things but instead, I was practically trained for this position for my entire life. Second, I'd like to know exactly what would be causing me so much stress that it might impair my judgment and third, it's obvious you just want control of the company."

"You think I'd try to take your company away? Robert, I'm just trying to do what I know is best for you."

"Best for me?" he asked as he let out a laugh that would probably make anyone question his sanity. "I would like to know when you've ever done anything that was best for _me_."

"Now listen here. You may be the CEO but you have no right to talk to me like that."

"I don't care if I do or don't have a right to talk to you like that but as you pointed out, I am CEO and I can do what I want. If you have a problem with it, then go do something else. Besides, I'm sure no one would miss you," replied Robert coldly. As the words came out of his mouth, the headache grew worse and worse and he had to put his hands underneath his desk to hide the shaking.

His godfather was speechless for a moment until he finally said, "You're not thinking straight Robert. You need help."

"What I need is someone to come in here and sanitize the spot you've been standing on," replied Robert, ending the conversation which was swell seeing as the moment the doors to his office slammed he collapsed against his desk.

Tears of pain came to eyes as he tried to push himself upright but only succeeded in making himself fall to the ground. It seemed as if a thousand needles were poking, probing his brain as invisible hands tore it apart. He was in absolute agony and it took all his will not to scream.

And then it was gone like a small breeze.

Taking several deep breaths to try to calm himself, he shakily pushed himself up and fell back into his chair as he wiped away the sweat that had appeared on his forehead. His limbs were like jelly, as if he had just run a marathon, and his chest hurt as he took in a few more deep breaths.

Finally, he glanced at the door, thankful that no one had come in at the time. It would've been hard to explain why he was collapsed on the floor and if anything it would just give his godfather another reason to get him out of the position of CEO.


	6. He Likes You

The next day when Eames was headed to Robert's office he was stopped by his secretary. "Hey Terry, I just need to drop something off for Mr. Fischer if that's alright."

Terry glanced at him and then towards the doors to Robert's office and back again. Finally, she said, "If anyone asks I said he was busy with some meeting somewhere else."

"And the truth?"

"He just simply didn't come into work today," she answered. "I'm pretty sure he's sick though. He didn't look to good yesterday when he left and he did leave early."

"Sick? What's wrong with him?"

"If I knew I would be telling you lover boy," she answered with a smirk.

"Lover boy?"

"I'm his secretary; I notice everything, especially the things he doesn't see and what I see is that you're head over heels in love with him."

Eames gagged at her statement but when he tried to deny it only pointless noise came out. He had actually kind of figured he was falling for the guy but to hear someone say it out loud made it much more real. And that much farther away.

Finally Eames asked, "How could you tell?"

"You're the most common person that I see at those doors besides Fischer himself. You also seem much more satisfied after you leave his office, like you were worried for him and seeing him has dashed that worry. That and Fischer seems happier after seeing you each day as well."

"Really?" Eames asked and mentally hit himself at how desperate he sounded.

"Yes really. Oh, and he calls you by your name."

"He calls everyone by their name."

"Yes, but he adds some way of formally addressing them. You're just Eames."

"You're just Valero. How do I know he's not interested in you?"

"Believe me, I've been trying to come onto him for years and he's been completely oblivious to it. Usually we simply have a work relationship and at most, are distant friends. You have nothing to worry about Eames."

Eames looked her up and down and she was pretty good looking. Her short blond hair and bright gray eyes along with her slim, yet tall, frame could probably make almost any man fall for her. However, just simply the way she said it made him believer.

He sighed as he said, "I'll take your word for it."

"Well you should for I always speak the truth. So, would you like his address so you can go check up on him?"

"And seem like a complete freak? No thank you darling," replied Eames as Terry laughed and laughed.

* * *

It was only midday and Robert had already taken five ibuprofens but the headache hadn't resided and he still couldn't fall asleep. As he sat on his couch, trying to read a book, he thought back to a TV show he use to watch, _The Incredible Hulk_ with Bill Bixby.

In a way, he felt like what he imagined Dr. Banner must have felt like, two minds battling for dominance in one body. The only difference was that the two voices in his head were his own, and yet they weren't. It was strange, confusing, and only made his head hurt worse so instead he tried to concentrate on the book in his hands.

However, when that didn't work, he got up and decided to make some lunch. He hadn't eaten breakfast and as he got two eggs out his stomach growled at him. He had actually first started cooking with his mother when he was really young, almost always in the kitchen when something was on the stove. When she died though, his father had forced him to stop cooking because it deemed unmanly, just like when he was playing flute.

Robert expelled those thoughts though and tried to focus on the act of cooking. Like the day before when he was playing his flute, his headache went away as he mixed items together and poured things into bowls.

It probably wasn't the healthiest idea but baking cookies brought back memories of a happier time and that was what mattered. Once the cookies were already in the oven and baking, he once again grabbed the book he had been reading before, this time able to understand it.

The book was _Animal Farm_ by George Orwell and was one of the few books his father had forced him to read that he had actually enjoyed. Now that he was older and understood it better, it was actually one of his favorites.

He had just finished reading the part where Snowball the pig is killed by Napoleon the pig when the timer went off for the cookies. Robert took them out and then set them on cooling racks and went back to his book.

After about thirty minutes, he grabbed a random cookie and headed to the balcony that was outside his bedroom. Munching away, he wished he could just stay like this but he knew that wasn't how the world worked. He had known that for a long time.

For a while he simply stood there but when he finally came in he decided to go to bed one more time. His dreams confused him and made little sense. Eames was in them strangely enough but it felt more like memories than him simply being in his dreams.

They were in a cab together, Eames smiling at him like everything was normal. Then they were at a hotel. Eames looked more worried this time, but still seemed pleased to see Robert. Finally, as strange as it may sound, Robert was lying dead somewhere and with a jolt he was revived only to see Eames face in front of him.

The dreams disturbed him when he woke up but it was the most sleep he had gotten in the past few days and would've gone through them again and again as long as it meant a few hours of shut eye.


	7. I Don't Want to See You Hurt

The next day, as far as Eames could tell, Robert was better from whatever had caused him to miss work the other day. If anything, he looked like he had gotten more sleep. Even though he was happy for him, it was still killing Eames not knowing what had happened.

Nevertheless, that would look a little weird no matter how friendly they had gotten over the past week. So, Eames kept his mouth shut and everything went back to normal. He still delivered papers to Robert and Robert always said thank you afterwards.

Occasionally there was what could be considered flirting, from both sides. Every now and then Eames would accidently call Robert by another pet name despite the fact that most of those 'accidents' were actually on purpose. Robert hardly ever corrected him in this and seemed to smile all the more when Eames would make a funny remark.

Of course, there were bumps and bruises along the way as Robert continued to have the strange headaches. However, they hadn't become anymore frequent and besides the occasional one that caused him to cry out in pain or fall to his knees, they were normally just dull aches in the back of his mind.

Things went like this for so long that before he knew it, the days had gotten shorter, the temperature had dropped, and December 25 had almost arrived.

With the fact that over a month had passed, Eames decided to call Ariadne again and inform her on everything that had happened so far. Once again he forgot the time difference.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Sorry love, forgot again," replied Eames.

Upon hearing whose voice it was, Ariadne was immediately awake and said, "Eames, is everything alright?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. How about you tell me?"

With a sigh Eames said, "Well I can say this, Robert hasn't remembered anything of late."

"That's good though I still hear a 'but' coming."

"But the headaches haven't gone away. They haven't gotten worse but they're still there," Eames answered.

"I'm guessing you still don't want me to tell anyone about this do you?" Ariadne asked.

"No, I would prefer it if you didn't."

Ariadne remained silent on the other end for a moment. She wanted to ask something but she wasn't sure if it would be rude. She could tell something else had changed that Eames wasn't telling her because of his tone of voice and whatever it was wasn't a bad thing.

"Eames . . . do you mind if I ask something?"

"Not at all."

"Well, it's kind of personal," Ariadne replied. "You see, do you not want to tell the others of what's wrong with Fischer because you . . . well because you care about him?"

"You're all the way in Europe, how would you know about it?" replied Eames with a chuckle that sounded half amused and half defeated.

"Call it my intuition. Just answer the question, yes or no."

Reluctantly Eames said, "Yes."

"You just want to make everything more complicated don't you?"

"Believe me darling, I don't do it on purpose. And besides, it's not something you can exactly help."

"I understand Eames, I just wish it hadn't been Fischer that you fell for."

"Because it means my interests are split."

"Well, yes, but also because you'll just get hurt."

"Hey, Robert—"

"I'm sure he's a great person," interrupted Ariadne. "But how do you think he would react if he found out you along with five others went swimming through his head? I can tell you this; any normal person wouldn't take it very well."

Eames remained silent on the other end as she finished talking. She was right but Eames had been avoiding this subject for the past month. He hated himself for doing what he did to Robert because something had obviously gone wrong and now he was in pain. However, he couldn't throw away the fact that if he hadn't done what he did then he would never have met him in the first place either.

"I know," he finally said.

On the other end he could hear her sigh before she finally said, "Just be careful Eames. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you. Good-night."

"Good night Eames."

After Ariadne had already hung up, Eames put his head in his hands and rubbed his weary eyes. He really shouldn't have gotten as much involved as he had in the first place and really any sane person would leave then and there. However, Eames decided he might as well stay a little longer.

At least until the Christmas Part.

* * *

**AN: Just wanted to say a quick thanks for people that have reviewed, and started following. Hopefully the next chapter will take place during the Christmas Party.**


	8. Putting On the Dress Shirt

** AN: Yes! and I was finally able to write the Christmas Party! Hopefully this is long enough to make up for how short the last chapter was. Thanks for the reviews once again and I hope you enjoy this and that it's up to everyone's expectations.**

* * *

When Robert woke up it was to thirty degree weather and a thin layer of snow that seemed to cover everything. He popped his neck as he pulled on his green robe and walked out onto his balcony. His toes and fingers were almost immediately cold but he stayed out there for about five minutes, just looking at everything in its December glory.

Winter was always one of his favorite seasons. It seemed so lifeless at times when really, if you looked close enough, it was bursting with it. Christmas was really the only thing that he had never liked about the season.

It had been enjoyable when his mother was alive but after she died it had turned into another thing he had come to loath simply because his father had to control everything. Now that he was dead though, maybe, just maybe, he'd enjoy it. Besides, this would be the first year he'd be hosting the Christmas Party and not being forced into going to it.

When he went back inside, Robert decided to be lazy, it was Christmas after all, and stayed in his silk pajamas as he went to the kitchen and began making hot chocolate. Despite the freezing weather outside, the heater was only turned onto sixty-nine. He always liked the cold and being able to warm himself up by putting a blanket over himself or pulling his feat in. He had hated it in Sydney, Australia.

Going into his living room, he placed the mug of hot chocolate onto a coaster and got his flute out. Because of the cold it was badly out of tune and took him longer than usual to tune it. After that he quickly played a short version of jingle bells from memory deciding that he had best get into the Christmas spirit seeing as he was hosting a party for the holiday.

He then went to his music stand and played _We Three Kings_. Once he finished the song he took a sip of hot chocolate and then replayed the piece. Next, he played the only Christmas song that he could fully tolerate after the fifth time of hearing it, and was fine with listening to it out of season.

Carol of the Bells: A Ukraine Christmas Carol.

Playing the familiar melody made him smile and even look forward to the evening. After finishing the song he finished his drink and decided to stay in his pajamas for as long as possible.

For the rest of the day he went around, not doing anything of real importance for once, just enjoying himself. When the grandfather clock, one of the few antiques in the house that you could tell was an antique, chimed at four thirty, Robert went and got dressed in the suit that Valero had picked out for him.

The suit was a dark, blue-gray that brought out his eyes and made his hair look even darker than it already was. The tie was a larger one, not the usual skinny ones he wore to work, and was a slightly lighter color than the suit.

Now dressed, he went to the place that Valero had rented for the party that night. See was already there, making sure things were put in place and that everything would be ready. The party didn't actually start until seven but Robert had agreed on dinner with her after he helped her finish off a few of the last minute preparations.

"Fischer!" she said excitedly as she forgot all formality and quickly ran to him, despite her high heels which made her nearly as tall as Robert himself.

Her hair was pinned back so that it wouldn't fall in her face with a silver barrette that was shaped like an olive branch. Her dress was the same shade of silver as her barrette and would've been floor length if she was wearing regular sized heals. She looked him up and down carefully and then said, "I knew you'd forget it," and thrust a mask into his hands.

"What's this for?"

"The theme is masquerade remember? You're lucky you had me or else you'd be scrambling, trying to find one right about now."

Robert looked at the mask in his hands as he thanked her and resisted the urge to face palm. The mask was simple, only covering the eyes and had a dark satin ribbon to tie it back into place. Small jewels, that were probably real, decorated the outer rim but besides that it was actually fairly plain which Robert preferred.

"Thank you," he said once again, this time really meaning it. "And what about your mask?"

"It's over by my purse. Don't worry, I'll put yours with mine so you don't have to walk around with it," she said with a laugh.

* * *

Eames was nervous; there was no lying about it. He had been to social events similar to this but he didn't particularly care for them and normally he wasn't an actual invited guest.

He finished adjusting his tie only to find he didn't like it so he took it off and instead unbuttoned the top three buttons of his dark blue shirt that was part of his black suit. There, that looked more like him.

The mask was his next dilemma and he wasn't sure if he should put it on now or later. Finally, he decided that he'd put it on right before he actually went into the building where the party was to be held.

Eames stuffed his wallet into one of his pockets and then went out of his apartment, down to the crowded city streets, and got a cab.

It took long enough that by the time Eames got there the place was already full. Taking a deep breath he quickly put on his mask and plunged into the crowd.

His mask was a dark green with purple that outlined the eyes and made long sweeps on each side like eyelashes. Small sequins made the mask light up whenever the over head lights hit it and the ribbon that kept it from falling off was a deep gold.

Moving through the crowd, he said hello to a few people and intended to make it look like he was wondering aimlessly when he was actually looking for someone, Robert. When he didn't see him he figured it was because he was probably surrounded by a hundred and one people when in actuality it was because he was standing on the edge of the crowd.

He seemed to be perfectly happing staying out of the main line of fire but Eames moved towards him until he was finally standing right beside him.

"Not joining the party are we?" It was hard of him not to just go over there and kiss him right then and there. He looked almost like some lost prince with how he was standing there along with the mask on his face.

"I prefer to watch things like this from afar. It's more interesting in my opinion and it's less likely you'll make a full out of yourself as well."

"True," murmured Eames with small chuckle. "It's a nice party."

"Well, most of the credit goes to Valero. I'm better at planning smaller events, like for two to four people. Besides, it's easier to talk to someone if there aren't a thousand other people around you wanting your attention."

"Poor Robert, he gets all the attention," joked Eames, only realizing it was the first time he had called the CEO by his first to his face. He was about to apologize when he saw that Robert was currently deep in thought so Eames decided to stay silent as well.

It wasn't uncomfortable; they just stood there, inches in between them.

Until the pain started.

Robert let out a startled gasp, Eames understanding exactly what was going on. Quickly grabbing him by his arms so that he wouldn't fall, he was extremely thankful they were out of the line of most people's sight.

"Not . . . here," Robert finally managed to get out, meaning he didn't want to be seen by everyone in this state.

Eames got the meaning and as swiftly and discreetly as possible, pulled Robert through a back door and away from the mass of people.


	9. Under the Mask

**AN: It took me awhile to write this because I wasn't sure how exactly to go about it. Hopefully it's satisfactory and I was trying to go more towards cute. Thanks for the reviews and followers!**

* * *

Eames had no idea where they were, some empty hallway, but that didn't really matter. At the moment all Eames could do was hold onto Robert so that he didn't fall over. Robert held onto Eames as well, his fists curled tightly into Eames suit.

This time seemed like it was much worse and it lasted longer, nearly a minute instead of a few seconds. Eames could tell it had passed because Robert let out a huge breath that he had been holding but he didn't let go. If anything, he leaned against Eames, still using him as support as he tried to calm himself.

Eames held him tightly as if letting go would allow Robert to break apart. He rested his head in the crook of Robert's neck as the latter buried his face in his chest.

"I just want it to stop."

The plea was only a whisper but it made guilt rise up in Eames like a tsunami as he replied, "I know, love. I know."

He tried to move, let the CEO stand on his own but Robert held tight, saying, "Just . . . don't move. Please? I . . . like it like this."

It was so soft, muffled by Eames shirt, but he heard it, loud and clear. Staying where he was, Eames slowly moved his left hand, completely uncertain about what he was doing. Carefully he untied his own mask, letting it drop to the floor, and then moved to place his hand on the back of Robert's head.

Robert didn't move, standing completely still. But then again he didn't push away. Eames untied his mask; letting it to, fall to the ground as his fingers trailed through Robert's hair.

"You're so beautiful, ya' know that?"

"Beautiful as in girly looks? Yeah I get that a lot," joked Robert though his voice cracked slightly.

"No you're just . . . just so . . . You know we really shouldn't be doing this," Eames finally got out with a small chuckle. As he had spoken, his fingers had continued to aimlessly run through Robert's hair, making let out a satisfied sigh.

"I'd like to meet the person who said that," replied Robert as he finally looked up at Eames, confidence coming back into his voice.

Eames ran his tongue across his teeth as he took a deep breath and stared into the bright, blue eyes in front of him. He bent his head forward and then stopped. In the end, it was finally Robert who closed the distance though he seemed just as hesitant as Eames.

Eames couldn't help but notice that his lips were as soft as he had thought as he softy returned the kiss, supporting Robert's head with his hands. As they kissed, Eames really couldn't help but want to go farther but he didn't. He only went as far as Robert would go which was only the soft kisses that didn't last nearly as long as Eames thought they should.

When Robert pulled back, Eames went in for one more, quick kiss, really more of a peck. As he stepped back, he saw that Robert now held a tentative smile, making him smile back.

"That wasn't to bad now was it darling?"

"No . . . darling," admitted Robert, half joking but also slightly serious while using the pet name. He stepped forward but Eames put up his hands, stopping him from coming to close.

"Maybe we should . . . wait."

Robert sighed and then was suddenly right up in Eames person space as he wrapped his hands around his waist and kissed him again as he rested his forehead on Eames'. "Alright," he said. "But I will wait."

"Do you want to go on a date?"

It came out suddenly, almost on impulse, and made Eames surprise even himself. For a moment they both stayed silent until finally Robert replied, "Yeah that would be nice."

"I must warn you, I'm not the richest person in the world so it might not be the greatest restaurant, or club."

"Why don't you come over to my place? Tomorrow, almost everyone's got the day off, day after Christmas. It could be nice."

"Alright, you can text me your address."

Robert smiled and nodded in agreement as he added, "So if anyone asks, I wasn't feeling well I wanted to get out of the public's eye."

"You've got it love."

"Well since that's settled I think it best if we join the party again. We've probably been missing for to long."

"You mean you have. No body's probably noticed my absence."

"I would've," replied Robert. It was slightly mushy, maybe a bit cliché but it made Eames smile nonetheless.

They went back to the party and Eames was able to stay side by side with Robert for most of it but eventually it was getting late and it was obvious everyone needed to go home. Eames was tempted to go over and give Robert a good night kiss but kissing in private and kissing in public were to very different things so he simply shot him a smile and got a cab back to his apartment.

When he got back instead of going to bed like he probably should've, he instead called Ariadne.

"For once a reasonable time for me," she said after the first ring. "What's going on?"

"Nothing much. Just that I did exactly what you suggested I didn't do."

"Oh god Eames what did you do?"

He sighed as he answered, "If you must know he kissed me first, even if it was obvious I was making a move."

On the other end she was silent for a while until finally she responded with, "If I was you I'd walk away right now."

"I have a date with him tomorrow."

"Of course you do," she muttered. "Eames . . . it's not that I don't want you to be happy. I don't want you to get hurt. You can't just not tell him what happened inside his head and think everything will be fine and dandy."

"I know," Eames replied. "I guess I really am screwed right now aren't I?"


	10. First Date

Robert texted Eames the address and it was only when he was already in a cab and on his way there that he wondered how he had exactly gotten his number. He couldn't remember giving it to him. Eames had also been unsure what to wear, and finally had gone with khakis and a plain, button down shirt.

When he actually arrived, even though he had expected a fairly large house, it was still surprising seeing the actual size. Going up to the front door, ringing the door bell, Eames only had to wait a few seconds before Robert was at the door as if he had been waiting there.

"Eames," he said cheerfully, with a large smile on his face. "Come in."

He walked in to the spacious hallway and couldn't help smile. As he fully looked at Robert, he was surprised to see him dressed in a casual t-shirt and jeans. It wasn't until Robert began to playfully wave his hand in front of Eames face that he realized he was staring.

"Oh, uh sorry. I've just never seen you in casual clothes before," he replied. "I like it."

Robert smiled and then quickly gestured him to follow him through his house, first taking him to the living room.

Seeing the music stand in the corner, Eames asked, "What do you play?"

"Flute," replied Robert and then turned to glare at Eames when he heard a laugh come from behind him.

"Sorry," apologized Eames. "It's just that, I don't know, picturing you playing an instrument I automatically thought of guitar, or trumpet or something but flute actually suits you a lot better." When Robert raised his eyebrows Eames quickly added, "In a good way."

Robert chuckled and began to move to a doorway that led to the kitchen when Eames stopped him and asked, "Would you play for me?"

Silent for a few seconds, Robert said, "What would you want me to play?"

"Well, it is December 26, so how about this is our own little Christmas? Know any good Christmas songs?"

Robert simply smiled and walked over to where he kept his flute, carefully taking it out of his case and then pressing it to his lips. He didn't move towards his music stand but instead stayed where he was in front of Eames. At first starting softly and then growing louder, Robert played Carol of the Bells, automatically closing his eyes.

As the last note held in the air, he removed the flute from his lips and before he had even been able to open his eyes Eames mouth was crashing into his. When they did open, Eames was already pulling back and Robert asked, "What was that for?"

"I don't know . . . because I felt like it darling . . . you're very talented by the way."

"Thank you, I've always loved playing the flute."

"Well like I said before, it suits you," replied Eames. "So, do I get to see anymore of this spectacular mansion you have here?"

Robert laughed at his words but showed him around, excluding his bedroom. After that, it wasn't until later that Eames realized he was freezing.

"How do you stand it in here? It's like an icebox."

Robert shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'm just used to it and besides, I like being cold, especially compared with being hot."

For the first time Eames noticed Robert was barefoot and laughed at this. Afterwards he asked, "What would you like to do now?"

"We could watch a movie if you'd like."

"What did you have in mind?"

"How about _Where Angels Fear to Tread_?"

"Alright."

They went back to the living room and Robert got everything set up. The film had only just started when Eames complained of it just being to cold. However, instead of turning the heat up he simply scooted closer which actually warmed Eames right up.

The entire way through Robert discussed the movie. Most people would've been annoyed but Eames found it rather funny. It was almost like a line or action would trigger something and he just had to speak his mind. Despite his nearly constant monologue Eames rather enjoyed the movie.

As the credits began to role, he realized that Robert now had his head resting on his shoulder and had just finished whispering something.

"What did you say?"

"Just a quote; Diving's unnatural, I cal' it drownin bafore your day," replied Robert in a near perfect, thick, English accent. "It's from the book and movie _Maurice_ by E.M. Forster, same person who wrote the book this movie's based on. Have you ever read it?"

"No."

"Shame, it's a good read. We could be Maurice and Clive. No, wait . . . we'd be Maurice and Scudder. The names make more since if you've seen the movie or read the book."

"I might just decide to read it. Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, one of my favorite reads. My father never cared for it though . . ." he trailed off, a sad look passing onto his face.

"Hey, forget about him," Eames said. "It's just me and you, right here, right now. No one else to worry about, to wait on. Remember that."

Robert smiled and leaned forward to kiss Eames, readjusting his body so that he was in a more comfortable position, meaning he was practically sitting on Eames lap. For Eames, he would usually get aroused by something like this but for once he didn't. It was nice, and actually pretty comfortable like this.

"Do you mind if we do this more often darling?" asked Eames in between kisses.

"I would love it."

Eames wished he could stay, but he couldn't stay forever and eventually, the day ended and so did the date.


	11. Your First

**AN: Thank you so much for people who have followed this and are reading it. Thanks for the reviews as well and can I just say I am really enjoying writing this? I hope you enjoy reading this.**

* * *

Everything seemed right for once, or in Robert's mind it was. Eames still had the problem of the fact he hadn't told him of what had happened. But, when exactly are you supposed to tell someone that you took a walk through their mind? It wasn't exactly the easiest thing.

And to be truthful, if he had been able to he would've completely forgotten about the incident. However, in a way to make himself at least try to eventually tell Robert, he called Ariadne almost every day and when he didn't she would call him.

Sometimes they talked about nothing important at all but she'd always end it with the words, "You need to tell him."

She was the one that made him see that it wasn't a fairytale, that the world wasn't perfect. It was almost like she was his totem, holding him to what was real. At one point she had been just the architect, but now she was probably the closest friend he could have. Ariadne promised as well that she was going to come over, sometime at the end of February. If he hadn't told Robert by that time then she would.

Eames would've much rather preferred himself getting to tell Robert and so he tried and tried. But in the end he would lose his nerve, back out of it.

So, things slowly progressed and eventually Browning found out. To put it mildly, he wasn't pleased but Robert surprisingly handled it smoothly.

By this point, the empire that was once known as Fischer Morrow was completely broken up.

But they hardly talked about work unless they had to. Every now and then they would go out for a date but most of the time Eames would go over to Robert's and they would watch a movie, just talk, and sometimes Robert would play his flute for him.

At some time Eames found out about Robert's cooking and after that they were often in the kitchen together, experimenting with new recipes.

Once, everything had become a complete mess and finally they put the baking off and had to clean everything up. First Eames knocked over a bag of flour and when Robert tried to help he slipped and knocked over the milk and several bowls of batter. They collapsed into a fit of giggles, unable to really move for a good minute.

It seemed perfect and both of them were happy.

Later, near the end of January, they were in the middle of watching a movie when Eames decided to try something else. They had gotten to the point where they were normally snuggled up besides each other so Eames, whose arms were around Robert's shoulders, moved down to his waist.

Robert didn't doing anything, seemingly oblivious to Eames change in position. Eames then began to finger the end of Robert's shirt, rubbing it in between his fingers. He then moved his hands so that they were now around the edge of Robert's pants.

He immediately felt him stiffen underneath and stopped. However, Robert said, "Don't stop." He hadn't moved his eyes away from the screen in front of him though.

Carefully, Eames ran his fingers around the edge again, soft, caressing.

He leaned over and kissed Robert on the side of his neck and after each kiss he seemed to unwind slightly each time. Eames traced the outline of Robert's jaw as he kissed him, this time on the mouth. Robert rapped his hands around Eames stomach and they kissed for a moment.

Then Eames began to lean forward and, supporting Robert all the way, slowly pushed him flat onto the couch. Kissing him several more times he opened his eyes finally. When he paused, Robert opened his own eyes, looking up at Eames.

Eames looked into his wide eyes and could guess at what he saw. "You've never been with another man have you?"

"Well . . . yes and no," admitted Robert.

"What does that mean?"

"Well I'm . . . that is . . . I still am . . ."

When Robert couldn't finish the sentence, Eames did for him, his own eyes wide at the very idea of it. "You're . . . a virgin? I didn't think they even existed after age sixteen."

"Yeah, okay shut up," replied Robert, obviously embarrassed.

"But _how_?"

"I've had my share of girlfriends and boyfriends. However, either my father didn't approve of them and they would leave, or they wanted to do things faster and I just wasn't willing to."

"And I thought I was supposed to be the English gentleman here," replied Eames with a laugh.

"I just never really had time for a love life once I got started with the company either."

Eames slowly pushed back Robert's hair which had fallen into his face and suddenly kissed him again before trying to get up. However, Robert stopped him. "I never told you to stop."

Remaining silent for a while, Eames finally said, "I'll be your first."

"And last," replied Robert, meaning the promise that was underneath those words all the way.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" Eames suddenly asked, a large grin on his face.

"You have now," replied Robert.

"Well I love, love, love you darling. So much you talented, beautiful man, I love you."

"I love you Eames. I won't back out of this."

"And I won't push you. Tell me to stop and we'll stop, I promise."

"Alright," Robert replied, pulling Eames back into another kiss.

Eames, for the first time, let his hands go everywhere over Robert, but slowly, questioningly. He had promised and he wasn't going to break it. He made sure that every movement was alright, didn't make him uncomfortable in the least. He was careful, gentle, and sweet.

"God I love you Robert."


	12. So It Was All a Lie

January had ended. It was February now. Ariadne was going to come sometime that month to tell Robert what had happened if Eames hadn't yet. However, it seemed like neither one would have to break the news to him. His own mind had done that for him.

Enough dreams, flashes of memories, and headaches told him the truth; the unbearable, undeniable truth, at least a part of it. With the knowledge in mind, he confronted Eames, and it broke his heart to do it.

Robert stood in front of him; tears already falling down his face despite the fact he hadn't said anything yet. Finally, he spoke.

"Was it all just a lie? Some sick joke?"

"No."

Eames reply was so soft, so heartfelt that Robert wanted to believe him, he really did but he just couldn't. "Why did you stay? What was the point of it all?"

"I wanted to make sure you would be okay. I didn't mean to fall in love."

"So you admit it was a mistake."

"No! God no! Robert I love you—"

"Don't say that! You went and fucked with my head! Is this why I have these headaches? Is this why I occasionally collapse into pain because I'd like to know!"

"I don't know," admitted Eames softly, "but probably."

"What the hell did you even do? What did you take?"

"We didn't take, we incepted. We . . . put an idea into your head."

"An idea?" Robert's eyes were so wide, so fearful; it was like a knife in the chest for Eames.

"The job was that we needed to make you break up your father's company. To make that happen . . . we had to put the simplest idea in your mind, to make it grow naturally."

"And it was . . . what?"

"My father wants me to be my own man."

"You mean that even my own thoughts aren't my own? I'm not me?" Robert asked. Both were silent when out of nowhere Robert began to laugh, a high pitched, maniacal laugh. "It's all a lie, everything! My memories, my actions, my decisions! You know, if this was a movie this would be the part where I pull out the gun and shoot myself."

"Robert just . . . just calm down okay just—"

"Don't touch me!" he screamed pushing Eames away. Tears were really beginning to fall now as he yelled, "All of it was lies! All—all of . . ." As his breath came in quicker and he began to sway, Robert suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

"Robert! Oh god, oh god! This . . . this isn't funny! Come Robert, get up okay!" Eames cried as he held him. Checking his pulse confirmed that he was still alive but he wasn't waking up. Eames tried shaking him awake. Anything, but Robert remained motionless, his breathing coming in small shallow breaths.

As quickly as possible, Eames grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed 911.

* * *

He had been yelling. Standing there, yelling at Eames and now he was . . . where was he? Robert looked around, completely confused, breathing heavily, and his face was still wet from tears. He felt real, felt . . . awake. However, that couldn't be as he looked at the world around him.

As he turned his head, the scenery changed constantly from a street corner, to a building, his living room, his office. It was almost like someone couldn't decide where it was that Robert should be. Like he couldn't decide . . .

Then suddenly he saw a figure, way off in the distance. And suddenly they were gone. Then there they were again! Flickering in and out while it got closer, Robert could tell as well that the form was changing so strictly speaking he couldn't call it a person.

When the thing was almost upon him, it seemed to stabilize until finally it was _him_. Standing in front of Robert was _himself_.

But even as he said this he knew it wasn't quite true. The thing looked like him yes, but the eyes told him that it couldn't possibly be him. The eyes seemed cold, distant, full anger and hate.

"Hello Robert," said the thing.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"You should know the answer to both those questions. However, seeing as you do not I might as well explain," replied the thing in an arrogant, stuck up voice. It reminded Robert of his father.

"No matter how much you deny it, I'm you."

"But that's not—"

"I'm not _you_ you, I'm what you use to be, what you could've been, what you still can be," he replied. "Personally, I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible so, what was that you said early to darling Eames? Oh, yes, if this was a movie I'd pull out a gun and shoot myself in the head. Well you've pulled out the gun—" as the thing spoke, out of nowhere appeared a gun in his hand "—so now it's time for you to shoot yourself. Please make it quick, I'd like to be in control again."


	13. I Could've Been a Monster

**AN: Good lord, I actually started crying when I reread the last chapter I wrote. I know the ending was probably a bit confusing so hopefully this will sort of answer all the questions anybody has. Thanks to everyone who has followed me or reviewed once again.**

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?" cried out Robert, taking a step back.

"I said shoot yourself. Good lord have I become soft and stupid?" the other him muttered.

"Why the hell would me want me to . . . to shoot me?" asked Robert, completely confused. "And what do you mean by you're the past me, the me that could've been?"

"I mean that when Eames and his team planted that little idea in your head it changed your whole persona. Of course, you didn't realize this, it seemed natural to you but then there are the headaches."

"The headaches?"

"Yes, your two subconscious battling for dominance," the other him replied in an almost gleeful voice. "Of course, you aren't awake; you're in a coma so instead its conscious verses conscious."

"And you want me to kill myself?!"

"Well, I didn't really expect you to do it but if you had it would've been so much easier for me."

"But this is a dream. If I had killed myself all I would've done is wakeup."

"Wrong!" the other him cried out, making Robert jump. "This is a coma! You know why you're in a coma? Because after all the stress you just went through your body just can't deal with two consciences in it. One of us has to go and it's not going to be me."

"If you're so bent on me dying why haven't you killed me already? Why did you just tell me all this?"

"Because it wouldn't be fun of course. Besides, I'd prefer to see you get pushed so far that you end your own existence."

Robert gaped at himself, fear make his heart beat quicker. "This is what I'll become? This is what I was headed for?"

"All thanks to dear old father. He made us bitter, made us hate the world. But stupid Eames had to place that idea and we changed. We learned how to forgive others, enjoy life. All so boring though."

"Boring? You're a monster!"

"Why thank you Robert," he replied taking a step forward. Robert took a step back only to find a wall had appeared behind him, cornering him. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Remember when he did this to us?"

Suddenly, the other him changed, warped itself and in front of Robert stood his father. "After our mother died, do you remember? Do you remember those long nights?"

If he had been awake Robert would've passed out by now as he hyperventilated and crouched down, as if that would get him farther away from him. "Please just . . . please don't—AHH!"

A screamed ripped through Robert's throat as his father kicked him in the stomach and then continued to beat him in every place that could possibly be imagined. When his father finally pulled away, Robert had broken into a fit of sobs that racked his entire body.

"Do you remember when you called the police? They wouldn't listen, no one would and all you got for your troubles were more beatings," the thing said as he knelt by him, a knife appearing in his hand. "Do you remember this night? It was when he found out you liked boys. He took a knife, just like this one, cut-ting a-cross your chest."

With each syllable, the knife moved and Robert cried and screamed. "Just stop please!"

Upon his words, Eames suddenly appeared, yanking the knife from his hands but the thing only made a gun appear, shooting Eames in the head. Eames disappeared in a wave of smoke.

"Oh my god! You—Eames just—"

"Oh calm down. It was only your subconscious trying to protect you. Of course it would come in the form of Eames," the thing said in disgust. "Now, we weren't finished with this memory yet."

"AHH!"

"Come on, remember the pain, the hatred you felt. You've forgotten how it's felt haven't you. Feels good doesn't it."

"No . . . it doesn't," gasped Robert. "I hated . . . hating. It wasn't fun. It wasn't . . . enjoyable."

"Of course not anymore. It was that man! Eames changed you. Changed us!" he yelled. "You've become a little bitch you know that. Following him around, baking, playing that stupid little flute. You should've let it rust, should've forgotten!"

"If this is what I would've become I'm happy my mind was messed with! I'm happy I was changed because you are a full monster!"

"Shut up!" screamed the thing, slapping Robert across his cheek. He kicked Robert in the stomach again, this time breaking at least one, if not two, ribs. He picked him up and then smashed his face against the wall, breaking Robert's nose.

Then, eyes full blown in rage, grabbed Robert's neck, choking him as he turned back into a mirror image of him. "You have no right to call me a monster! You're stupid, worthless! No one cares about you! No one loves you! If you killed yourself the world wouldn't morn—"

And then Eames was back, pulling him off of Robert and onto the ground. Turning to Robert, Eames said, "You are loved. You are so very much loved," but then was turned into smoke by the other Robert.

As Robert stared at the spot where Eames had stood, he wasn't sure what it was but something told him that he hadn't made up those words. That, somehow, Eames, the real one, had said them, had spoken to Robert.

But that idea went right out of his mind as he was picked up again and slammed against the wall, over and over.


	14. He Seemed Broken Now

Ariadne remembered Eames panicked voice on the phone and had taken the next available flight to LA. She had just arrived and, caring all her luggage, got a cab as fast as she could and headed to the hospital. She wasn't sure what had happened _exactly_, only that Robert had collapsed and Eames was in between panic and shock still.

Her heart beat widely as she willed the taxi driver to go faster. Of course, he didn't actually but she wished he would. In her hurried state to get inside she dropped her money while trying to pay the driver. When she finally was able to hand him the money she was soaked because of the rain that was poring over head.

The large duffel bag, which held all her luggage, was slung over her head as she rushed in side and ran straight to the front desk.

"Do you need help?" asked a woman in a calm voice.

"I need the room number for Robert Fischer Jr," she said so quickly that it sounded for like, "IneedtheroomnumberforRobertF ischerJr."

"One moment," said the woman and upon finding her information quickly looked back at Ariadne. "Do you mean Robert Fischer Jr. as in the son of Maurice Fischer?"

"Yes!"

"Are you family?" she asked, folding her hands.

"No I'm his boyfriend's friend now please can I have the room number!"

"All right, no need to shout," muttered the woman. "Down the hall, take your first left, go to the fourth floor and it's room 428."

"Thank you," Ariadne said quickly as she rushed down the hallways, people staring at her as she passed.

She bit her lip as the elevator went to the fourth floor and speed walked until she was at room 428. The door was slightly ajar but not fully open so Ariadne gave a soft knock. When no one answered, she pushed door open only slightly and peaked in. On the bed Fischer and he really did look absolutely terrible.

Sweat covered his body and even in the soft lighting Ariadne could tell he was paler than the last time she had seen him. His right hand was encompassed by both of Eames as he held on tight as if letting go meant letting go of him forever.

"Eames . . ."

He jumped at her voice and as she looked at him, he really didn't look that much better. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his face was tear stained.

"Hey," she said as she fully walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. She placed her duffle bag against one of the walls as she asked, "Why don't you sit in the big chair? It looks more comfortable than that plastic one."

"It won't fit right here," replied Eames. "I need to stay by his side."

"Eames, have you even eaten anything?" she asked as she got closer. "Have you drank any water, gone to the bathroom? Exactly how long have you been sitting in that chair?"

"Since he was admitted."

"But that was yesterday Eames," Ariadne exclaimed with a sigh. "You need to get up. Come on, go get yourself a drink of—"

"No!"

He hadn't even been staring at her but she still took a step back. "Eames," she said softly, "I know you feel guilty; I know you're scared right now. But I'll stay right here okay? He won't be alone." Carefully, she took Robert's hand, pushing Eames away. At first he resisted but finally he let go and got up, moving as swiftly as possible to either eat, drink, or whatever.

As he left, she couldn't help but compare with how he acting now with the time they had gone into Robert's mind. Even when faced with death he had at least stayed collected but now he seemed completely broken.

"Ahh," she yelped suddenly. She looked down at Robert's hand, swearing it had just moved a few seconds ago though it was now completely limp like before. He was cold and clammy so she pushed the covers up, hoping that he would become warmer but still never letting go of his hand.

Only about a minute more had passed when Eames was back two coffees in hand. "Here," he said softly, handing her one as they switched places.

Taking her and moving to the chair in the corner, she asked, "Do the doctors have any theories?"

"Not really," replied Eames. "He's slipped into a coma though, and his body is acting like it's trying to fight off an infection almost. Sometimes he's so still he could be . . . asleep," (Ariadne knew he was going to say dead), "and other times his face is contorted in pain. I can't do anything though. I can't do anything but hold his hand and wish for the best."

"Eames it's not your fault."

"Of course it is! It's all of our faults. I just know whatever is happening in his mind is because of us."

"Then maybe we should get another member of the team down here. They might know what to do. We could get Cobb."

"He'd never trust me again. You know I've never broken in front of him, always been the perfect model."

"What about Arthur? He's smart and you two are, or at least were friends right?"

"How did you know?"

"On the job, you seemed a lot calmer around him and you were perfectly fine with teasing him. How long have you known each other?"

"I actually knew him when I was younger. We hadn't spoken in over a decade though until Cobb brought me on to the job," replied Eames. "If you think he might be able to help then call him but no one else."

"Alright, I guess I'll do that right now." She moved, heading towards the door, getting ready to call Arthur when behind her Eames spoke again.

"We argued. It was the last thing we did, argued, yelled, screamed. If he dies I can't take that back. It'll be my last memory with him."

"He's not going to die Eames," replied Ariadne with a lot more strength and assurance than she felt. "I promise you, he's not going to die."


	15. Arthur Has an Idea

**AN: I honestly did plan to make this story this long. Also there are a lot of switching between viewpoints just to give a heads up. I hope my writing hasn't gone down at all and that everyone's still enjoying it.**

* * *

Outside, thunder boomed across the sky as Ariadne closed her phone. "Arthur says that he'll get on the first plane he can get and wants to know why the hell you didn't tell him."

Eames gave a small chuckle, actually amused. "Well, that's Arthur." However, he went right back to being sad and depressed.

"Hey Eames, it's getting pretty late, um . . . I was just wandering if you needed someone to stay, you know be with you. I can go get a hotel room of course but I just thought—"

Eames interrupted her rambling saying, "That would be nice. Thank you."

Giving a soft smile, Ariadne put her stuff back down and went over to the chair in the corner to get comfortable. She would've offered it to Eames but she already knew that he would decline. After a lit bit of silence, Ariadne finally asked something that she had been wondering.

"How exactly did he figure it out? About the inception?"

"I'm not quite sure but more than likely from dreams, memories. Maybe it wasn't in the simplest form or maybe the whole process really can't be done. I honestly am not sure," he replied.

Ariadne nodded and then tried to get as much sleep as she possibly could before Arthur got here. Outside, the rain continued to poor and thunder boom while the lightning flashed.

* * *

The poor woman at the front desk went wide eyed as a young man burst through the doors at around six in the morning. He was breathing heavily and had a small, silver briefcase in one hand. Seeing the desk he rushed over there and nearly shouted, "I need the room number for a Mr. Robert Fischer."

"Robert Fischer Jr.?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes I'm—"

"Let me guess, one of his boyfriend's friends," she replied, handing him a sticky note with the room number and directions.

"Yes actually, how did you know?" he asked completely confused.

"Lucky guess," the woman muttered as the man rushed off in the direction of the elevators.

* * *

Arthur probably should've remembered that it was still pretty early but he didn't so instead of softly opening the door he threw it open causing Ariadne to fall out of her chair and Eames to jump right out of his chair.

"Arthur! Don't ever do that again," muttered Ariadne as she picked herself up and popped her neck.

Eames had sat back down and nodded as he said, "Hello Arthur," his voice a little breathless from the sudden surprise.

"Why didn't you tell what had been happening?"asked Arthur, clearly mad. "And you," he said, turning on to Ariadne, "you should've told me what was happening or someone!"

"Arthur, freaking out isn't really helping. Believe me, Eames and I have already done enough of that."

"I know but I still can't believe you didn't tell me," Arthur said, looking back at Eames. "I mean really, do you not trust your past boyfriend?"

"Wait, what?"

"Did I forget to mention that?" Eames asked completely unruffled.

"Yes you did," replied Ariadne, looking in between the two of them.

"Well, that's just how we knew each other all those years ago," replied Eames. "Just a fling really, nothing more."

"Thank you so much," muttered Arthur, rolling his eyes but obviously not caring about the comment. Instead, he dragged out the Pasiv dream machine putting it on one of the tables. "As I'm sure you can already tell, I have an idea."

"You want to go in his head now?" asked Ariadne. "He's in a coma. Have you ever gone into someone's head that is in the middle of a coma?"

"No but at the moment it's the best I could come up with. Besides, from what you told me on the phone and looking at him now I doubt it would be a good idea to leave in this condition," replied Arthur. "However, for all we know it could be extremely unstable so we'll have to be careful."

"But when are we going to do this? At nights nurses come in periodically and doctors come to check on his condition throughout the day. I think it wouldn't exactly look good if they came in and found us all hooked up to the machine."

"Don't worry, just leave it to me."

* * *

Coughing up blood, Robert couldn't tell if only minutes had passed or if a century had gone by. All he knew was the pain that coursed through his body as he tried to stand up.

"Why are you so stubborn?" asked the other him. "Uncle Peter hates you, you gave up Eames, and besides those two you never really had any friends to begin with it."

"I didn't give up Eames."

"What? Sorry, I didn't catch that. Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"I was angry, mad. I need to listen to his entire story, I only know part of it," replied Robert.

"Why are you so goddamn forgiving!? It's sickening, really. So girly so sweet, so pathetic and weak."

"Being kind . . . doesn't mean you have to be weak," Robert countered as he tried to stand up. However, as he did, he fell over, his knees collapsing underneath him.

"Being kind isn't being weak? If that's true then you're a sorry example of it," the other him replied with a laugh. Picking him up, his fist crashed into Robert's stomach causing more blood and stomach acid to drip out of his mouth.

As he was dropped to the ground, and tried to hold himself up, he couldn't help but think that the area around him finally seemed to be stabilizing and deciding exactly where they were.


	16. Trying to Save You

** AN: Thanks for the reviews and everything! As always, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Eames looked at where they were. It seemed to be an abandoned building, the walls all around them falling apart. The ground suddenly gave a slight shake, suggesting that the dream was just as unstable as it looked at the moment. He remembered how Arthur had been against just two people going into a dream but eventually both Eames and Ariadne had convinced him to let all three of them go.

"I think we should stick together for now guys," spoke Arthur, "find Fischer, and get out as quickly as possible."

"I agree full heartedly," replied Ariadne as she looked around.

They began to walk down a hallway, doors on both sides and boxes crowding the floor. Swinging lights hung from above, creating little light. They continued down the hallway.

And continued.

And continued.

And continued.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who feels like this hallway just keeps getting longer," Eames finally spoke up.

_Finally someone noticed._

The voice came from speakers high up on the walls that the three could swear hadn't been there before. As Eames heard the words, he couldn't help but think it sounded like Robert, but not like him. He couldn't tell what it was but something was just off.

_I wonder if you'll be able to find us. Let's see how confusing it can get._

"Arthur, who the hell is that?" asked Ariadne. "I don't think that's a projection so what is it?"

"I don't know," replied Arthur, his brow nit in concentration.

_ Don't hurt yourself. Besides, you'll probably figure it out once you find us, if you do that is._

"Let's just try a door," Eames said, clearly frustrated. He pulled open a door . . .

. . . only to find a concrete wall.

_That would be to simple. Keep looking._

Growling in frustration, Eames slammed the door shut and turned around, deciding to go back the way they had came, but all that met him was a wall. "What the hell?"

Ariadne frantically hit the wall with her fists but there was zero give. She turned around to face the seemingly endless hallway in front of her. Expecting for the unknown person to say something else, when the words didn't come she turned towards Eames and Arthur asking, "Onward?"

"That seems to be the only option at the moment," replied Arthur.

They walked down the hallway quickly, opening all the doors on the way. All of them were either empty rooms or there was just a wall there. The hallway also continued to keep going until suddenly there was a turn that hadn't been there before.

Now it was really getting like a maze with seemingly random twists and turns in every direction. As they continued it also seemed like the dream was becoming more and more unstable.

"Well that was quicker than I expected," suddenly said a voice from right around a corner.

Arthur, Eames, and Ariadne whipped around the corner to see probably the last thing they were expecting.

Robert lay against the wall, his clothes soaked in blood while another Robert stood over him, a smug look on his face.

"What the—"

"Um, Eames, there's two of them."

"Technically were sort of the same person," replied the Robert that stood above the broken one. "This one here is just a love struck fool who doesn't know how to fight back. Obviously I'm the stronger one but he just simply won't die."

"Shut up!" yelled the other one with obvious difficulty. "Just get . . . out of . . . here . . ." As he finished the sentence blood trickled out of his mouth before he began coughing it up.

"Oh be quite," the one that was standing said, kicking the other one in the ribs.

"Robert!" yelled Eames rushing forwards.

"Not so fast," he suddenly said, whipping out a gun and pointing it at Eames, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What the hell is even happening? If you're Robert as well then why are you beating him to death?" shouted Eames.

"Because I wasn't going to be like that. If you had just left me alone then I would have turned out like this but because of you and everyone else on that team I had to turn into that person," he said, pointing at Robert on the ground.

"So what, you're just going to kill him?" asked Ariadne.

"Well . . . that's the idea," replied the Robert that stood up.

He then shot all three in the head.

* * *

With a gasp, Eames was up and out of his chair, trying to keep his breathing in check. He looked at Robert who now really looked even worse off than before. Eames gripped his hand tightly, now really unsure of what he could do.

"What are we going to do?" asked Ariadne as she wiped the sweat that had appeared on her forehead away. "He's going to die if we just leave him there."

"I honestly don't know," replied Arthur as he packed the Pasiv machine up.

"Why don't we just go back in there and kill the other Robert?" Eames suggested desperately.

"Because we don't know what will happen," countered Arthur. "Something like this has never happened before. Killing the other Fischer could save the one you fell in love with or it could destroy Fischer completely."

"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

"Well what do you suggest Eames because I'm open to anything."

Eames had no answer.


	17. Get Out of My Head

**AN: Hopefully everyone's still enjoying it. I don't know exactly how many more chapters there'll be but more than likely this story is almost over. Still, that could mean, one more chapter or five more. It all just depends. Once again, thanks for all the reviews, followers, and people who have favorited this.**

* * *

"Oh, we're getting feisty now are we," said the other one as Robert wrapped his arms around his throat. "Sadly, we can't have that now can we? Really, you are becoming a bore."

He tried to fire the gun but Robert was able to knock it out his hand as they struggled. Seeing Eames again, how worried he was, the anger and fear in his eyes, renewed the lost strength in him. He couldn't let the last image Eames ever saw of him be so broken and lost.

Robert got out of the struggle and then dived towards the gun but his body really wasn't up for it and he fell short. The pain that blossomed in his chest stopped him from moving any farther.

He tried to move but couldn't as more blood came up and a distant part of his mind told him he should've passed out by now from loss of blood. Suddenly, the cold, hard barrel of a gun was pointed in his face.

"Sorry, but this head's only big enough for one of us," the other him said as he cocked the gun.

Then he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Eames was still by Robert's bed and didn't look like he was going to be sleeping anytime soon. Robert seemed even worse off and it filled Eames with dread and fear as he looked over him.

Outside the room were Ariadne and Arthur who were discussing what they could do next. Both thought it wouldn't be a good idea to go back inside Robert's head but neither really could think of anything else.

"I still don't quite understand what happened to him," Ariadne was saying.

"From what I could tell, because we went into his head and gave him that idea, it ended up changing his personality as a whole. However, the piece of him that was heading in the direction that you saw down there also continued to grow. It just didn't really show itself until now. As far as I could tell, at the moment, if one kills the other then that other side is destroyed for good."

"But you saw how beat up he was down there! He won't be able to beat him!" countered Ariadne, worry clear in her voice.

"If we go back down there the other him will probably just shoot us again, or even worse, shoot Fischer then and there."

"But we can't just do nothing—"

"Robert?!"

Ariadne and Arthur rushed to see what had happened, bursting back into the hospital room.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

Eames was standing over Robert, feeling his forehead and looking at the heart monitor. "His heart rate just spiked," he said, "and a fever's developed."

As he spoke Robert twitched in his sleep, making a small pained sound for the first time.

"What is happening inside that head?" asked Arthur to no one in particular as he tried come up with a theory or an idea.

* * *

Robert wasn't sure what he expected. An endless void, maybe a white light that slowly got bigger, maybe there would be blinding pain and then nothing or perhaps an echo of the pain would carry over. If he got lucky then might not feel any pain at all and it could be just like falling asleep. He really had no idea but what he didn't expect was to here a soft click.

He opened his eyes as another click sounded.

"Goddamn it! Why is it empty now?" the other him yelled in annoyance and anger.

Taking this chance, Robert was able to push himself back. Using a box that was nearby, he pushed himself up, standing on wobbly legs. His breathing hitched as he looked for something that could be used as a weapon.

"Well this is just great! I was hoping to make it quick an easy but you just have to make it difficult don't you! Now what should I do? Stab you, snap you neck? I still haven't decided."

The other him approached, getting closer with every step when out of nowhere, Robert swung a metal pipe at him. It was only luck that the pipe connected with the other him's chest, surprisingly knocking him to the ground.

"And where did you get that strength?" he asked mockingly.

"I . . . want . . . you to get . . . out of . . . my head," Robert barely got out.

"I'm sorry. I can't here you."

"I said get out of my head!"

Stepping forward, he swung the pipe again, stumbling, but it still connected with the other him's chin, knocking him over. He kept pushing forward, for the first time Robert made him back into a wall.

Then he caught the pipe in mid air, stopping the swinging motion that Robert had started causing him to fall.

"I thought I made this clear earlier," he said. "I am here to stay."

"Well you . . . didn't make it . . . clear enough . . . because I'm still . . . fighting," Robert got out as he let out a violent kick at the other him. He fell to the floor as Robert grabbed/fell on him.

"I told you to get . . . out of my head," he said, several broken ribs making it even harder to speak. "I meant . . . every word."

And then, with as much force as Robert could muster, he snapped his neck. Just like a twig breaking in two.


	18. Back With You

The world began to crumble around Robert as he tried to figure out what to do next. However, a beam from the ceiling ended up falling on him in the end and the world went black.

He could still feel pain throughout his entire body as he realized that his eyes were closed. He scrunched them up a bit, and then slowly opened them, so that the light didn't blind him completely. When he opened them fully, Robert saw Eames and the two people he had seen in his dream standing over him.

However, before any of them could say anything, Robert's hand shot to his mouth and he mumbled, "Bucket."

The girl thankfully understood and was able to get it to him just in time before he threw up the bit of stomach acid that had been his stomachs contents. He could see blood mixed in with the foul smelling stuff as he said, "I feel horrible."

Robert really did feel like he had gone through everything that had happened to him in the coma. He still felt week and it seemed like there should be bruises covering his body. Something from the dream must have come over into reality because of the blood that had come up in the bucket.

When it looked like he wasn't going to throw up again, the girl quickly gave it to a nurse as a doctor came over. Eames helped Robert lie back down against the pillow as the doctor began asking questions.

"How do you feel?"

"Like an elephant stomped on me does that help?" asked Robert with obvious irritation.

The doctor sighed but didn't say anything as he said that he'd like to go through a few quick routine checks. He checked Robert's eyes, his heart rate even though there was a monitor right there and his reflexes.

"Mr. Fischer, is there anything that you can think of that would've caused this to happen and had you been doing any physical activity prior to this incident?"

"I . . . was in a lot of stress but why do you ask about the physical activity?"

"It would appear that you have a small bit of eternal bleeding, but nothing serious."

"Well that's good, but no, I didn't do anything physical," replied Robert. It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

The doctor nodded with a sigh and said, "You may feel a bit tired but I'd like it if you stayed awake for most of today, so that we can monitor your vital signs."

Robert wanted only to go to sleep but he nodded and said, "Alright."

When the doctor left he immediately turned to Eames and began to say, "I'm so so sorry—"

"I should be the one saying sorry," Eames quickly amended. "I should have told you from the start but I didn't and I'm sorry."

"Yes but all those things I said, how I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that."

"You had every right to be angry love. You shouldn't feel guilty at all."

"Will you please just kiss and make up?" came Arthur's obviously annoyed voice.

"Arthur! Leave them alone!" countered Ariadne who had been willing to either leave the room or at least remain silent until they were through.

Eames chuckled. A tired, soft chuckle but a chuckle none the less. "It's alright Arthur. Besides I should probably introduce all of you."

"I know you two were both in my head along with Eames and three other people so we can get over that right now," interrupted Robert with a slight wave of his hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ariadne said.

"Believe me, I am perfectly with it," replied Robert. No one asked what he meant by that, no one really needed to.

"Well, this is Ariadne and Arthur," Eames finally said. "Both are very good friends of mine."

"Nice to meet you," said Arthur as he stuck out his hand as if he was in a meeting.

"Likewise," replied Robert. "It's nice to meet you as well Ariadne, officially."

"Same here," she said with a small smile. "Um, I don't mean to be rude but I probably need to go get a hotel since I won't be leaving immediately. Robert, would you like to accompany me?"

"Why?" he asked, completely missing the hint.

"Oh just come on!" she yelled out, grabbing him by the forearm and pulling him along.

Robert laughed as he commented, "Your friends defiantly seem interesting."

"They are. They're good people," remarked Eames almost as if he was trying to suggest something to Robert.

"Don't worry I don't blame them. If anything I'll thank them for what they did next time I see them."

"Robert, what exactly happened down there?" asked Eames as he ran his fingers through Robert's hair. However, the look that appeared on his face made Eames quickly say, "You don't have to tell me now. You don't have to tell me ever but I'll be here if you need anyone to talk to."

"Thank you," murmured Robert with a small smile. "I would give you a kiss but I did just throw up."

"That's alright," replied Eames as he kissed Robert on the top of his head. "I know the doctor said you should stay awake but you can sleep if you want."

"No, I . . . I want to just be here for now."

"Alright, is there anything you need?" asked Eames.

"Can you at least tell me why you and the others incepted my head?"

He was quit for a moment and then sighed, deciding that it would probably be best if he told him the story right from the beginning. "Well, the one who initially got the job was another friend of mine, Cobb. He got the job from a man called Saito and . . ."

* * *

**AN: I hope you're liking this. I'm not done yet but I'm getting there. Thank you to all who have reviewed, followed this story, or added it to favorites.**


	19. A Dream that Won't Leave

**AN: Okay, I've officially decided there will be two more chapters, not including this one! Sad I know but hopefully you'll enjoy each and every one of them. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me in my longest fanfic yet.**

* * *

Eames finished telling him all that had happened, the reasons behind it and the outcome for inception. Robert probably should've been angry at what he found out, any normal person would've been. However, all he could feel was thankful at the moment that he hadn't become that. Besides, in the end he had gotten Eames and it was completely worth it.

The doctor wanted to keep him there for at least a few more days so that they could be sure Robert would be okay and that his eternal bleeding didn't get worse. Both Arthur and Ariadne surprisingly stayed the entire time until he was finally out of the hospital and even then they stayed for a few more days.

Robert got to know them surprisingly well and Eames was happy to see that they seemed to be becoming good friends. Ariadne liked to talk more about art and music while Arthur enjoyed analyzing things with him and talking strategy and statistics.

To Eames, it seemed as if his two worlds had come together and they hadn't crashed and burned like he had expected. Things seemed to be coming together nicely and everything seemed to be right for once.

* * *

Robert was walking down the city street, the sky was shining with only a few clouds out here and there. He continued walking for a long time, just simply to walk when he suddenly saw Eames.

He hadn't expected to be seeing him here so he smiled and waved at him.

Eames turned, giving a sad soft smile and suddenly he was on the ground, blood pouring out of the back of his skull.

"Eames!"

Robert ran as fast as he could to where Eames lay and then looked in the general direction of where the bullet came from only to see his father standing there with a smoking gun.

His brain didn't register that this meant the scenario that he was currently in was impossible and instead began to yell, "What the hell did you just do?"

"You're so worthless! I wish I had never had you. It would've been better to just not have an heir period," his father said in a cold, hateful voice.

Then he shot Robert in the head.

* * *

Robert shot straight out of bed, sweat soaking into his cloths and the sheets that had become tangled around him. His hand automatically shot out to the side of the bed where Eames should've been and when he didn't feel him his heart spiked into a panic.

He scrambled for a light, wanting to know what had happened. However, the fear that was making it harder to breath was quickly shot down as he saw a note on the dresser. It read:

_I know you'll probably be irritated with me for letting you sleep in but you seemed to need it. Don't worry, I'm just out with your secretary Valero. You're still on your break and I didn't want to bother you with anything work related. I should be back by one, hopefully no later._

_Love, Eames_

Robert could feel his breath unhitch as he became so thankful Eames hadn't been there to see him. At that moment, his mind went back to the dream.

_It was just a dream_, he thought. _A nightmare nothing more. Just a simple, everyday, nightmare._

Several times Robert repeated this in his head but he failed in trying to comfort himself by calling it a dream because in truth, it had still scared him to death. Looking at the clock it had only just turned ten forty-seven. He still felt extremely tired but after that dream, he wasn't willing to go back to sleep.

* * *

That dream was the first of many. Granted, they were only dreams, he never became trapped in them, but that didn't stop him from waking up covered in sweat.

He tried to keep it away from Eames, the dreams, and he never did ask. However, Robert knew that he realized something was wrong. Nevertheless, he wasn't going to force the answer out of Robert.

So, Robert stayed silent, hoping that they would just go away. The dreams were never exactly the same but they all had the same ending. Most of the time he would just wake up suddenly, breathing heavily, sweating, but finally one time, he couldn't take it anymore.

After a particularly vivid dream he woke up screaming and couldn't stop until Eames had him in his arms, holding him close. Tears that he had kept contained for so long, not just from the last month but also from his entire life, finally came flooding out, soaking into his own and Eames' shirt.


	20. Hold TightThe Best Holiday

Eames held him tight, waiting for Robert to stop crying. They sat like that for at least five minutes. However, it felt like hours.

When Robert's tears had finally gone away Eames softly asked, "What happened?" When he didn't answer Eames said, "Please?"

With a shaky breath, Robert began to tell him of his most recent dream and once he had started he couldn't stop. He kept talking, beginning to babble as more tears came down. He let everything out, the dreams, his time when he was trapped in his mind, and his early days, all the terrible things that had happened simply because of his father.

Eames was silent through it all, only helping to keep Robert upright as they held on tightly to each other. When he was done, Eames was silent for a while until he finally said, "You're so much braver than I."

"Me? Braver? I'd like to know someone else who would agree with that," responded Robert.

"No, but you are," insisted Eames. "You've gone through so much pain, so much hurt, and you're still standing. You haven't given up yet, that's for certain. I would've given up long long ago."

"I doubt that," Robert replied. "You're braver than you probably give yourself credit for."

Eames gave a small chuckle as he replied, "Perhaps I am. But you, you haven't allowed yourself to be shaped the way others have pushed you towards. You're kind, gentle, talented, interesting, and simply amazing."

"I wouldn't be all those things if it wasn't for you," Robert shot back, making Eames smile.

Eames leant down, giving a soft kiss on the lips as he sighed, "You are to kind."

Robert doubted that he would be able to fall asleep again but as Eames wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, his eyes finally began to sink down as he finally fell asleep again.

* * *

The dreams didn't stop. They'd still come and every time he woke up he told Eames. It felt better, getting everything off his chest instead of keeping it bottled up. Eventually, they slowly got farther and farther apart but every time he thought the dreams were gone for good they'd come back again.

Nevertheless, his life slowly went back into place as time moved on. He and Eames ended up staying contact with Ariadne a good bit, Arthur called every now again just to say hi but didn't really keep in contact. Sometime in the summer, Robert finally met Cobb and Cobb's two children. It actually went surprisingly well.

Then, three months since the last nightmare the date was December 25th once again; exactly a year had passed since his first kiss with Eames.

He had gotten up early and was in the kitchen when Eames finally woke up.

"Whatcha' making love?" asked Eames as he yawned and planted a kiss on Robert's cheek.

"Just eggs, sausage, pancakes, hash browns, not much," replied Robert with a smirk.

Eames laughed at his response as he replied, "Ariadne should be here around noon if not sooner."

"Alright. You made that painting for her didn't you? The impossible buildings you called it?"

"Yeah," replied Eames, "Cobb told me about what she did to the physics in one of the dreams the second time she went into one. That's where I got the inspiration anyway."

"I feel like mind isn't worth that much now."

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure she'll love the dress," replied Eames with a smile as he began to help Robert out in the kitchen.

They went like this for a while until it was finally made and they sat down and ate. The house was warmer than it was usually was mainly because of Eames complaining and that Robert wanted to make sure Ariadne was comfortable during her visit.

Noon came quickly which reminded Robert of the company Christmas party that he'd have to host, something that wasn't going to be nearly as much fun as he was having now as Ariadne arrived.

"Hey guys," she said, making sure to hug both of them before Eames helped her off with the coat. "Let's see, if I remember correctly, movie, late lunch, exchanging gifts correct?"

"That was the plan," Eames replied with a smile as he directed her to the living room where she put the two gifts she had bought under a new Christmas Tree that had just recently been decorated.

The three ended up watching _Joyeux__ Noel_, an excellent Christmas movie. Near the middle they paused it and grabbed what was to be their lunch from the kitchen and finished the movie. After it was over they swapped gifts.

Ariadne loved her two gifts and had gotten Eames a first edition of _'Salems' Lot_ by Stephen King and had somehow acquired an original, leather bound copy of _The Memoirs of Sherlock Holmes_ to add to their growing library.

Eames got a new winter coat from Robert since he was always making a fuss of the cold. The coat had actually been one he had fancied but just simply hadn't gotten at the time.

The last present to be opened was from Eames to Robert. As Robert opened it up, he couldn't help but grin at what he saw. Most men would say it was girly wearing a necklace but Robert didn't care, it really was quite beautiful. The chain was a dark, gray silver with a small latch for getting it on and off. There was a pendent on the bottom that had probably been specially carved. In the middle was a gem, the same light blue as his own eyes, and it was encircled with a tiger that seemed to be in an almost protective position.

Robert knew what it meant. He had once referred to Eames as a tiger and that was all he needed to remember to know the meaning behind the necklace.

"You just keep besting me in the gift department don't you?"

"Hey, don't put yourself down. I like this coat very much," replied Eames making Ariadne laugh. Anyone else and Robert probably wouldn't have believed them but he could tell from Eames smile that he really did mean what he had said.

"Thank you," murmured Robert as he gave him a small kiss.

For the rest of the day they simply sat and talked until it was finally time for the Christmas party. Ariadne was coming along as well. During her other visits she had gotten to know some of the other people of the company really well, especially Robert's Secretary Terry. He was pretty sure they talked about him and Eames behind their backs.

Overall, the Christmas party was a success and Robert did enjoy himself, getting to dance with Eames and not really care who saw. However, he most defiantly had enjoyed his time at home with Ariadne and Eames.

He had a family in a way. He had friends. He had someone he loved.

Yes, Christmas looked like it was going to end up being his favorite holiday.

* * *

**AN: I promised two more chapters but I honestly thought the first part of this was going to be longer. Either way I hope you enjoyed this story, and that the ending was to your satisfaction. I kind of imagine Robert, Eames, and Ariadne being like, the perfect family sort of how I envision Arthur, Cobb, and Mal (when she was alive). **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited as you stayed with me as I wrote my longest story. Once again, hope you liked it, and thank you thank you thank you.**

_I'm  
__Always  
__ChangingTheCircumstances_


End file.
